A Storm Braver if I Ever Saw One
by marthewshipper
Summary: What happens when the Crawley house in the village gets ruined in a storm? Robert offers Matthew a place to stay at Downton Abbey. A new modern story. AU (M/M)
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there reader!_

_So I had another idea for a story. It's only a short chapter but I promise to make them longer as it goes on. I don't know what made me think of it but I thought it would be another interesting modern twist on Downton, having Matthew stay with the Crawley's without being the future heir. I hope you like it. I will keep updating The Fiancé when I can. Feedback is welcome._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any rights, everything goes to Julian and his amazing team._

_Happy Reading!_

**_January 2013_**

''Isn't it horrible Mary? So many houses flooded. I feel so bad for the village. Power's lost in a lot of homes. You won't be able to get back to London this week dear. Road's are closed.'' Cora Crawley and her eldest daughter Mary were standing in their living room watching the plasma screen television as it broadcasted the latest news.

_Damn, another week at Downton,_ Mary thought.

It wasn't as if Mary hated her home, rather the opposite. Her father was the Earl of Grantham and she grew up with her two younger sisters in Downton Abbey, a huge family estate. Mary had moved out to live in London to study business and had missed the place dearly. She had come home for her sister Sybil's 18th birthday for a week while on her break. Unfortunately her boyfriend, Richard, was working in London and couldn't get time off to come with her. She was meant to be going back to see him on Friday but that now wasn't happening with roads closed after an intense storm hammered the UK.

''What a shame, I'll have to call Richard and explain. When's Papa coming back from the village? He will be getting soaked.'' Mary asked her mother as she pulled out her iPhone 5. Cora sat down on the leather couch and picked up her cup of tea off the coffee table.

''Should be here soon. He was just checking the houses to make sure there hasn't been any serious damage. Apparently one house was ruined when a tree fell on it. Do you remember Isobel Crawley? The elder lady who lives on the corner by the minimarket? She had a son your age: Matthew?''

''I probably would if I saw a photo.'' Mary responded sitting next to Cora on the couch, still looking at the images from the news of flooding in Yorkshire.

''Well your father got a phone call saying her house is damaged. But she's on holiday in France. He was going to go and check on it.'' Cora put the cup back on the coffee table.

''That's a good thing. At least she wasn't injured or anything.'' Mary wasn't really paying too much attention to the conversation. ''I'm going to go and get Mrs Patmore to make me some lunch.''

* * *

Robert was standing outside Isobel Crawley's house. The front room had been destroyed from a falling oak tree. Curtains were blowing out the window of the room next to it and he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Half of the house looked ruined from the outside.

''Excuse me, but can I help you?'' A young blonde man stepped around from the side of the house and onto the front lawn.

''Hi, Matthew isn't it? I'm Robert, the Earl.'' Robert walked over to Matthew and shook his hand.

''Oh yes, I haven't seen you for a while! How are you Sir?''

''I'm good. Look, are you staying here tonight?'' Robert gestured towards the house.

''Well I was meant to be. I guess I'll head to the Grantham Arms though. There's no power so I will most likely freeze with this gapping hole. I can't head back to my home in London until they clear the roads.''

''Nonsense Matthew! You are more than welcome to stay with us at Downton Abbey! Your mother is a wonderful member of our village and you grew up here!'' Robert smiled. ''Please do.''

''Umm if you don't mind.'' Matthew hesitated.

''Of course not! Grab your gear and we will get you some lunch. You can ring Isobel from our house to, to notify her about it.'' Robert headed to his car and jumped in the front seat. Matthew ran back into the house and quickly packed a bag. The spare room where he was staying was saturated so he grabbed what was decent and packed it back into his suitcase.

_This is going to be interesting. Mother will be so impressed that I'm staying with an Earl._

Matthew quickly headed next door to Ms David's house and quickly told her that he wasn't going to be staying here and to keep an eye out on the house. She happily obligated and Matthew asked if she was going to be alright for the night. She said she had her fire sorted and would be warm enough so Matthew headed back outside and into Robert's black BMW.

''Thank you ever so much for letting me stay Sir.'' Matthew said as he slid into the passenger seat of the car.

''Honestly Matthew we have plenty of room in the house. Thankfully your mother's house was the only one uninhabitable! Most houses in the village are only without power or have a window broken.'' Robert replied while starting the car up and pulling onto the road. The streets on the village were flooded in parts with Robert's 4 wheel drive being able to drive straight threw the water.

* * *

After ten minutes of light conversation, the two were pulling up to Downton Abbey. Matthew's expression was one of utter shock. He'd visited as a child but had forgotten the size and impressiveness of the house.

''Your house is amazing. If you can call it a house, more like a mansion. I'd forgotten how big it was.'' Matthew's mouth was open in a gobsmacked look.

''Well it's home for me. And of course my wife, Cora, a few staff and our three daughters: Mary, Edith and Sybil. Do you remember them?'' Robert began to park up right outside the front door.

''Ahh not really sorry. I was at boarding school in Manchester for most of my childhood.''

''Well you are about to meet them now!'' Robert opened the door and got out. Matthew watched him throw his keys at a young man dressed in a suit and thanked him. Then he headed in doors.

''Excuse me sir, but would you like me to take your bags?'' Another man asked Matthew as he opened Matthew's door for him.

''No it's fine. I've got it.'' Matthew smiled. He stepped out onto the gravel of the drive and walked around the car, past the boy standing with the keys and inside.

The front entrance of the house was the biggest room Matthew had seen in his entire life. There was a grand staircase in the right corner and a huge fireplace to the left. Antique looking chairs were scattered through out the room with small tables with vases beside them. It looked like he'd just time travelled back to the late 1800's.

''Matthew, I'd like to introduce you to my wife Cora.'' Robert interrupted Matthew's thoughts. Matthew noticed Robert standing ahead of him with two women next to him.

''It's nice to meet you again, Matthew. I'm sure we've met when you use to spend your breaks here.'' Cora stuck out her hand.

''Thank you ever so much for having me.'' Matthew grinned, shaking her hand.

''And this is my eldest daughter Mary. She's visiting from London.'' Robert introduced her. Matthew looked up to see a gorgeous twenty something year old girl, wearing the prettiest dress he'd ever seen. Their eyes immediately met and Matthew couldn't help but hold a breath in. Her face was perfect, cheeks containing the slightest amount of red and her eyes were a deep brown. Matthew felt like he could stare at her all day.

_Wow._

''How do you do?'' Mary smiled.

''Pleasure to meet you Mary.'' Matthew choked out.

''Let's find you a room and get you all settled in. Mary, would you mind showing Matthew where he will be staying? Just one of the rooms close to our bedrooms, no point having him down the other end of the house.''

''Of course Papa. I'll give him a quick tour.'' Mary started to head off to the stairs and Matthew quickly followed behind.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Don't forget to let me know what you think and if I should continue the story!_

_-Marthewshipper xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! So as you may or may not have guessed, this isn't my main story at the moment. I apologise to the 20 followers for the long wait for this update but I just want to thank everyone for the great feedback! I promise to update both TF and this whenever I have time. Please don't loose any interest._

_Enjoy..._

* * *

Matthew was amazed. The hallway kept going on and on as Mary guided Matthew to his new room. She stopped outside a dark wooden door and knocked.

''Sybil, I know you are in there. Let me in. There's someone you have to meet.''

_Sybil, another Crawley sister._

''I'm busy Mary.'' A small voice responded with a giggle. Matthew realized she wasn't alone.

''Tom can I borrow Sybil for a minute.'' Mary must've heard the laugh as well judging by her response. Suddenly the door opened to a young fresh-faced girl in a cream sweater and black leggings. Matthew could see an older looking boy in a navy blazer and jeans standing behind her at a window. He could hear the faint sound of a song playing on a laptop near where the man was standing.

''Sybil, this is Matthew. He is staying with us for a while. His mother, Isobel, is away and he was staying in her house and it's damaged from the storm.'' Mary stepped aside, allowing Sybil to move across and shake Matthew's hand.

''Nice to meet you Matthew. This is my boyfriend Tom. He practically lives here as well.''

''Hey there.'' Matthew waved to Tom who raised his hand in acknowledgement.

''Anyway I thought I'd introduce you two now before I get him settled.'' Mary started walking down the hall and Matthew quickly followed.

''Here is your room. There is a small bell next to the light switch. Ring if you need anything and one of our maids will help. My room is right across the hall. I'll just be in there for a while. Any questions let me know.'' Mary opened the wooden door and stepped aside, allowing Matthew to walk in.

''Thank you for the tour.'' Matthew smiled and walked into the room. He couldn't believe what was in front of him. A giant California king size bed was centered between to two giant windows with the most breath-taking view of the front grounds. To his left was a wall with two wooden doors, one leading to a bathroom and the other to a small closet. A dresser was directly opposite this on his right with a mirror above. He saw fresh towels with a small soap bar and a cute little chocolate wrapped in foil.

_Wow this really is like a 5 star hotel._

Matthew decided to put his bag down but not put anything in the closet. He really had no idea how long he would be here. One night? One week? He really didn't want to outstay his welcome and he did need to get back to London. Matthew took his laptop out of his bag and placed it on the dresser, deciding to check his Facebook page and kill sometime. He plugged his portable modem in, glad that the storm hadn't ruined service and saw he had a friend request.

**Mary Crawley want's to be your friend on Facebook.**

He quickly pressed confirm, assuming she was doing the exact same thing as he was in her own room.

Matthew's first thoughts of Mary were good. She came across as a lovely, well-educated girl. Something about her reminded him of his last girlfriend whom he dated from Cambridge, but he pushed that idea aside.

Her Facebook page was interesting. Her profile picture was on her standing on a bridge in what looked like Venice. She looked stunning. There were a few wall posts from friends asking what she was up to but one post stuck out.

Richard Carlisle: Please come back to London as soon as the roads re open. I miss you darling. Xx

Matthew also saw that Mary had commented on it:

Mary Crawley: Yes I will don't worry.

_Wow that was cold_. Matthew thought as he closed the lid of his laptop down and walked over to the bed. _I think I need a nap._

* * *

An hour or so later Matthew was interrupted by a knock on the door.

''Matthew, it's Robert here.'' Matthew quickly stood up, straightened his shirt and opened the door.

''Hello Robert.'' Matthew smiled.

''I've come to get you for dinner. Mrs Patmore's made a gorgeous pie and I'm sure you must be hungry. Come and meet everyone.'' Robert smiled and began to head down the corridor. Matthew stepped out and closed the door behind him.

* * *

The dining room was impressive, bigger than restaurants Matthew had been to. There was a giant oak table with 10 seats even scattered around it. The walls had paintings of people who he believed were probably ancestors with a giant chandelier in the middle. Candlesticks adorned the table at each end with all the plates, cutlery and glasses already set up. In the corner Matthew saw a man, whom he guessed to be in his mid 30's, standing near a small table, which had bottles of wine and sparkling water.

''Take a seat wherever you would like to sit. We don't have an order or anything.'' Robert smiled, heading to the right side of the table and pulling his chair out. Cora followed taking the seat to his right.

''We hope you like pie Matthew. And we've just got a few nibbles before hand. Mrs Patmore didn't prepare a grand meal or anything. We weren't expecting a guest.'' Cora smiled, causing Matthew to smile back. Something about how friendly she was really made Matthew feel comfortable.

About a minute or so later Sybil, Tom and another girl with blonde hair walked into the room and sat down. Tom took the seat to Matthew's left.

''And you must be the mystery stray staying with us. I'm Edith, the middle sister.'' The other girl, Edith, introduced herself and sat to Matthew's right.

''I'm Matthew. It's nice to meet you. I hope you don't mind having a stray in your house.'' He smirked. Edith blushed a little, embarrassed. However she gained composure.

''Papa, where's Mary?''

''She's coming.'' Robert replied taking a sip of wine that their butler had recently poured.

''Robert, did you get through to the council regarding when the roads will be open again? Mary wants to go back as soon as they are.'' Cora clearly looked concerned, Matthew could tell, assuming there was tension regarding Mary going back.

''Not for a couple of days I'm afraid. Poor Matthew, you are more than welcome to stay a few nights here until you can get back to London.''

''Thank you all for your hospitality. I'm extremely grateful.'' The butler stood next to him holding a wine bottle and Matthew politely nodded.

''Well we owe Isobel for all the lovely baking she has made us over the years. A lovely villager that is for sure.'' Robert laughed.

''Sorry I'm late.'' Mary entered the room in a rush. ''I was just on the phone to..''

''Let me guess Richard?'' Sybil interrupted causing both Tom and Edith to laugh. Mary quickly sat down.

''How is he?'' Cora asked.

''Worried about me, as usual.'' Everyone sipped their drinks.

* * *

''Dinner is served.'' Carson, the butler announced as two servants entered the room, carrying plates. Matthew looked down at his plate, filled with pastry nibbles and sauces as one of the servants explained what was served however Matthew was finding it hard to listen to. Mary was mindlessly staring out the window behind him. He was curious as to why her whole façade had changed since earlier, she seemed withdrawn from the dinner. Of course he barely knew her but Matthew was usually a good judge of character.

* * *

The group made polite conversation while they enjoyed their starters. Matthew was glad that his mother had taught him dinner etiquette. After the starter, the pie was served which Matthew devoured, enjoying every last bit and asked the servant, whose name was Thomas to complement Mrs Patmore on his behalf. It was after the main that Mary excused herself, claiming a headache was bothering her and that she needed to rest.

* * *

After a lovely dessert of cheesecake, Matthew excused himself, claiming that he wanted to ring his mother before she went to bed. Sybil and Tom walked back with him, planning on watching a rom-com in her room. They invited Matthew to join them but he hardly wanted to be the third wheel. Tom and Matthew had connected at dinner, easily getting along with lots of things in common.

Matthew was lying on the king sized bed, phone against his ear, trying to calm down his mother on the other side of the line.

''We will get builders to fix everything as soon as the road opens and you can come back. I've boxed and securely stored everything from the front room however your floral curtains won't make it.'' He laughed, always hating them anyway.

''Now is not the time to joke around Matthew. I'm stuck here and you are stuck there! However you managed to score a room at Downton Abbey beats me.''

''Robert and his family are incredibly lovely and I'm warm and dry here.''

There was a knock on his door.

''Hold on Mum someone wants me. I'll bid you goodnight. Love you.'' And with that Matthew hung up his phone. ''Come in.''

It was Mary, standing in her pyjamas bottoms and a hoodie.

''Sorry to bother you Matthew, but I saw your light on.''

''It's not a problem, can I help?''

''I was just wondering if you would like to watch a movie? I've got a couch and tele in my room. You can pick if you'd like.''

''Ahh sure! I'd love to.'' He stood up from the bed, putting his phone down on the desk and followed Mary out of the doorway. Her room was huge and modern, unlike the rest of the house. There was a bed the size of his over in the back corner, a walk in wardrobe, a door to an ensuite and the couch and flat screen mounted on the wall. Black shelves lined the wall next to him, holding frames of photos and books. The shelf right under the television held stacks of DVDs. Matthew knew Mary didn't live here all the time but was gobsmacked at her room.

_Imagine her house in London._

Mary found the remote on her bedside table and turned the screen on. Matthew sat down on the couch in front of the wall.

''So any ideas? I have a few to choose from?''

''Anything really.''

''How about Red? It's a manly movie right?'' Mary laughed and gently leant her shoulders back. Matthew had never heard such happiness before. She pushed the DVD into the side of the television and pressed play.

''Red it is.'' Mary joined Matthew on the other end of the couch.

_This was going to be fun. _Matthew thought as the title appeared in front of them.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I hope you like where this is going! I will update quicker this time, I promise!_

_Xx _


	3. Chapter 3

**_So here is chapter three! I'm kind of just going with the flow with this so let me know if it's worth continuing :)_**

* * *

The weather had gotten worse and lightening lit up the estate. Cora Crawley was watching the news in bed while Robert was getting dressed in their wardrobe.

''How long do you think this storm is meant to last?'' She asked nervously, seeing the weather forecast was for more rain and wind in the next week.

''I'm not too sure love. We are prepared for any amount of time really and the village is pretty safe. ''

''I feel terrible for Isobel. Poor thing not being able to come home and worrying about Matthew.''

''He's safe here and she knows that. We will help her with the rebuild if she chooses to stay in Downton.'' Robert replied pulling back the covers to his bed and getting in. Cora shuffled over to him and leant against his shoulder.

''I think the girls like Matthew. He's charming and rather easy on the eye.'' Cora smiled, eyes still glued to the screen in front of the bed.

''Should I be worried?''

''Of course not.''

''Well let's set Edith up with him. The other two are accounted for.'' Robert laughed.

''I still don't see what's going on with Mary and Richard. They just don't suit.''

''Don't let her hear you say anything like that, she knows how you feel on that front.'' He grabbed the remote and turned the television screen off.

* * *

The two were still sitting in the exact same spots on the couch as when the movie began and were currently sharing a bag of M&M's. Mary was pleased that she decided to ask him to join her and was beginning to learn how funny Matthew was. He would make comments about the characters in the film or about how he would do it better. As every minute passed, Mary wanted to know more and more about the once young boy who grew up in the village. Their paths had never crossed with Matthew leaving so early to go to boarding school and Mary spending her first years being homeschooled with Edith, Sybil being a little too young.

A certain iPhone ringtone started, signaling she was getting a call from Richard as she quickly got up off the couch and walked over to her wardrobe. Matthew felt rude continuing so paused the film while Mary answered.

''Hello.''

_''Hi Mary. What are you up to? You weren't replying to my texts.'' _

''I'm sorry dear I've just been watching a movie.'' She answered as she stepped into get her slippers from her shoe rack.

_''Oh that's nice. Which one?''_

''Red.''

_''Didn't think you'd be interested in an action film.''_

''Well I am. Look Richard can I call you back tomorrow?''

_''Umm sure whatever suits. You know I hate sleeping in this bed without you next to me. I miss you Mary.''_

''I miss you too and I promise to be back in London as soon as the road opens.''

_''Good night dear_.'' And with that the conversation ended.

''Sorry about that Matthew. Thanks for pausing it.'' Mary smiled and sat back down where she was a moment ago. He chucked her the bag of M&M's and she grabbed a hand full.

''Isn't this weather just terrible. I hope Mum's house isn't getting worse.'' Matthew looked out towards Mary's window.

''Is everything safe?''

''I've managed to put all the valuables in a safe place.''

''It's such a shame.''

''Yeah I guess my Mum will have to stay with me in London while the repairs are done.'' Mary smiled. _How thoughtful._

It was a few minutes later that the power went out.

''Shoot. Hang on I'll get some candles out of my bathroom.'' Mary got off the couch and used her phone to light a path through her pitch black room. Matthew laughed at her creativity.

''Do you need help?''

''No I'm fine.'' Mary answered bringing out three round candles and a lighter. ''I was prepared.'' She laughed.

''Should we check on the others?''

''I'm sure the others will be asleep. It's nearly 1am.''

''Well I should leave you to it then.''

''Oh Matthew you don't need to do that. Stay for a bit longer, the power might come back.'' Mary's demeanor changed and Matthew noticed she was a little frightened, yet seemed too stubborn to admit it.

A loud roar of thunder interrupted his thoughts.

''Please Matthew.''

''Fine. But you don't mind if I go to bed soon though? I've had a long day and I'm pretty drained.''

''Oh of course.'' Mary grabbed her duvet off her bed and brought it to the couch where Matthew was. ''Here let's keep warm, the heaters will have switched off.''

''Thanks.'' Matthew pulled half the duvet over him and immediately felt warmer.

* * *

A loud bang of thunder awoke Mary.

Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark room as she began to remember how she had fallen asleep that night. Matthew was sitting awkwardly on the other end of the couch, her duvet covering him from head to toe and he was gently snoring.

Mary was glad she wasn't alone in the storm, having been frightened of thunder since she was young. She remembered when she was five years old and Downton had suffered from big snow storm. She had snuck downstairs to Carson the butler's room where he calmed her down and gave her a cookie.

_''Nothing to worry about dear. It's only a bit of bad weather. Just think of the rainbow we will see tomorrow. And all the snow angels you can make tomorrow.'' He use to say which automatically cheered the young girl up._

Mary missed her childhood when things were simpler. But now her she was trapped in Downton, missing work and leaving her boyfriend alone in London. She quickly checked the time on her phone revealing it was 3:30am and attempted to fall back to sleep. She was out within seconds.

* * *

_Mary's eyes were shut and all she could feel was her lips pressed against another. They were so soft and gentle yet still sent chills down her spine. They immediately ran their hands down her back while pulling her closer. She could feel a smile against her lips causing her heart to flutter. Mary felt a connection with this man, yet she couldn't make out his face. She stepped back, breaking the contact, opened her eyelids and looked into the piercing blue eyes of Matthew._

* * *

**_Well I hope you like this update! Let me know your thoughts and all that._**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_Xxx_**


End file.
